Fisherpon
Fisherpon is an art collector on Tumblrpon, and one of the more experienced members in the community. He has been around since roughly August 2011, and has been monitoring Tumblrpon since around October. Fisherpon is a shortened version of his original name, Fisherman of the Ponynet. The current name was chosen as an improvement to be shorter and a better reflection of his tumblr monitoring. Monitoring Tumblrpon Fisherpon follows every single Tumblrpon art/draw/roleplayer blog he can find. While this means that his dashboard moves at an unreasonable speed, it also means that he knows quite a lot about the community. However, because of recent events, he's fallen behind and is unable to read the dashboard as often as he would like. Pony Art Posting Fisherpon often hits the post limit on sheer pony reblogs alone. Therefore, it is only recommended you follow him if you already follow several other blogs, otherwise his posts will flood your dashboard. Over his career, Fisherpon has posted roughly 75,000 pony images to date. He also has a massive collection of bookmarks leading to images that he has been unable to post due to his near-daily encounters with the post limit. Contact If you are looking to get in contact with a particular artist, Fisherpon is a good route to go through, because he has contacts with many other artists in the Tumblrpon community and is very easy to contact. His Skype is dawjbns, and he has given the public permission to spread it around. He accepts all contacts, and doesn't usually mind passing on a message, after reviewing it of course. Projects Grimdark Big Mac Voiceover When he reached 1500 followers, Fisherpon announced that he would do a voiceover of a blog chosen by his followers.Ask Grimdark Big Mac won this contest, and Fisherpon began work on it along with Spikedapenguin. Update: This project has been completed. The resuting videos can be seen here . Photography Fisherpon has a hobby in photography, and is currently taking classes for it. He claims to want to open an online photography shop someday, but these dreams have not yet been realized. Some of his work can be viewed here Note: Most of it is not related to ponies. Rulb Mutt Tumblr's first ever fandomic engine. Powered by fandoms, built to help fandomic drawblogs interconnect with each other and accellerate the growth of their fandom. Coming soon to a Tumblr near you. Tumblrpon Archaeology Fisherpon is one of the members of the Tumblrpon Archaeological Society, which was responsible for tracking down the remnants of the first Tumblrpon askblog, Ask Applebloom. Their efforts led to the recognition of May 25th as Tumblrpon's Birthday. Charity Streams Fisherpon has a reputation of helping those in need through charitable acts. He has hosted multiple donation based charities. Within these charities lie multiple artists willing to put in their time to complete commissions in return for donations. Fisherpon has even performed a series of three day live streams for the charities. Along side him as hosts were musician Shuttershade and artist ALOS. Misc. Fisherpon first labelled Raikissu as 'Queen of Tumblrpon', thereby indirectly starting her association with mustaches. He also may have coined the word 'Tumblrpon', though it is uncomfirmed whether Tumblrpon picked it up from him or from some other, unknown source.